Toxic emissions produced by internal combustion engines are the subject of environmental concern and have prompted increasingly stringent emissions regulations by the government. Toxic emissions produced by diesel engines, for example, include hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, and particulate matter. To reduce these toxic emissions and comply with governmental regulations, a number of exhaust aftertreatment components, including particulate filters and catalytic converters, have been developed. Exhaust aftertreatment systems may also include a number of other devices, including exhaust gas recirculation components and devices for regenerating other of the aftertreatment components.
An exemplary regeneration system for regenerating a particulate filter may be positioned upstream from the particulate filter and may be configured to heat the exhaust stream and, thus, particulate matter to a temperature at which the accumulated particulate matter, or soot, combusts. In particular, the regeneration system may be configured to combust an air and fuel mixture within a combustion chamber in fluid communication with the exhaust flow and upstream from the particulate filter. According to the exemplary regeneration system, the air and fuel may be supplied through a combustion head of the regeneration system. Such a system is taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0067034 to McClure. The McClure reference also teaches the use of a fuel injector for injecting fuel into the combustion chamber, and separate fuel filter and check valve components positioned in the fuel passage of the combustion head upstream from the fuel injector. After assembly of the regeneration system, testing, such as pressure testing, may be conducted. If a fault is indicated during the testing, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to replace faulty components and, as such, detected failures may necessitate replacement of the entire regeneration system or, at least, the combustion head.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.